


My Synth's Relations

by retrovertigo (ellameno)



Series: The Great Fire [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Banter, But also, Comfort Food, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Families of Choice, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Kindred Spirits, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Meet the Family, Miscommunication, Multi, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, So Married, Spring, adults adopting adults, every family i write is chicano because write what you know, kids love robots, more archaic references to 90 year old films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellameno/pseuds/retrovertigo
Summary: Conversation with an overbearing family is often awkward and personal, but a miscommunication turns it into a test of Nick and Nora's "dinner theater" skills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This another **TWO CHAPTER** fic because holy hell it got long. I started this like a year ago and I had a lot of fun with it. I hope you enjoy it too.

         This marketplace was nearly like a mirage, stumbled upon where there should only be wasteland. And yet Goldenrun bustled like it had been a Commonwealth staple for decades. Nick couldn’t recall ever hearing of it, nor could he quite get his bearings. They’d traveled farther west than usual, following a Minutemen lead on a raider camp that terrorized local settlements. After making quick easy work of the entire operation, the pair had stopped into this new town to sell the spoils. Well, it was more accurate to say _she_ ran off somewhere in her zeal and _he_ was left in her dust.

         He’d parked himself against an ancient shipping container, waiting for her return. The market wasn’t circular, like Diamond City’s. Its paths wound through merchant stalls and stacked intermodal units likely salvaged from the nearby train tracks. The haphazard layout suggested growth had boomed and the settlers hurried to expand without plan. It’d be no real surprise if Nora had become disoriented amongst the dead ends and sudden turns as she often did in subway tunnels.

         Lost or not, her absence was a crying shame. The bot felt much more comfortable by her side when in mixed company; folks found him less threatening. A synth actively searching for someone in a place like this might give people the _wrong idea_. He popped up his coat collar nervously, having never tested the waters in this neck of the woods. Maybe it made him more suspicious, but at least he wouldn’t look so damn mechanical.

         He could sense someone staring at him from his periphery. _Great._ Where was his girl? He cursed a God he suspected was dead and braced himself for impact.

         “Don’t worry,” he started nervously, “I’m not--”

         “Nicky!” a voice called. The familiarity nearly startled him. He turned to observe the approaching stranger, a beaming middle-aged woman with tanned skin. The silver on her turquoise earrings flickered in the sun as she laughed. “What’re you doing here?”

         He gaped. “ _Arlene?_ What are _you_ doing here?”

         “We supply produce to Goldenrun market. Have for a few years now.”

         “Has it been that long?” he asked, taken aback. Not only could he not recall this place ever existing, but he didn’t remember Arlene’s family taking up the prosperous business of wholesale. Good for them, though.

         “Three good years since we last saw your mug. And boy, do you _look it_.”

         “Jeez, time really speeds on by, doesn’t it…?” he replied, a bit contrite.

         “It’s our old age; who can keep things straight anymore?” She tittered. “You’re far from home, aren’t cha. You got a case?”

         “Not exactly.”

         “Pleasure, then?”

         “Definitely not.”

         “Then when are you gonna take us up on that dinner, Nicky? Stay for an evening. You’ve been holdin’ out on us for so long.”

         “I really appreciate the sentiment but I’ve told you this before; I can’t eat.”

         “I can!” Nora said, appearing out of nowhere and clinging to his sleeve like an eager child.

         “Oh, there you are.”

         “I can eat his portion.” She grinned at him. “I’ll describe it to you.”

         He laughed. “Always thinking with your stomach.”

         “Now, who is this?” Arlene asked, eyes squinting as if scanning her.

         “Ah, this is my, uh, partner--”

         “Nora!”

         “Oh! Hello! I’m Arlene Hagney, of Hagney farms. It’s so nice to meet you,” she said, offering her hand with enthusiasm.

         “Likewise. Any friend of Nick’s is a friend of mine.”

         “Well, he does know how to pick ‘em.”

         Nick rolled his eyes. “Talkin’ about me like I’m not here.”

         “It would be such a pleasure to have you both with us at dinner tonight, since you’re around.”

         “Well, it wasn’t really part of the plan…” he said, time tables already needing recalculating after an impromptu shopping trip. “You sure it’s not too short notice?” he asked Arlene.

         “Not at all. We’re making a big feast anyway, now that Lou is back with his caravan. Ma will be absolutely ecstatic.”

         “How is ol’ Yolanda?”

         “She’s slowing down, but feisty as ever. We really worry about her sometimes, but... Oh, she just keeps hanging on.”

         “Kind of like Nick,” Nora teased. Nick nudged her in the arm.

         Arlene cackled. “Good to see you found someone with as much sass as you.”

         “Sometimes I regret it.”

         “You like it,” Nora parried and Nick gave a soft scoff.

         “Oh Nick, everyone’s gonna be so happy.” Arlene put her hands over her heart. “My boys too. Well, I’ll let you get back to it, loves. I got a few more deliveries, but I’ll see you sweethearts tonight.”

         They waved as she headed back to her Brahmin.

         Nora glanced at Nick. “... Did she think we’re a couple?”

         “No, no." Nick shook his head with an incredulous chortle. He paused. “ _Maybe?_ ”

         ---

         “Well, here we are. Same as it ever was,” Nick said as they ambled towards a decent-sized farmhouse. They both would have considered it old by even pre-war standards, yet here it stood in the 23rd century without so much as a scorch mark in its wooden walls.

         “How does a place like this not attract every raider in the Commonwealth?" Nora asked, admiring the sprawling fields and groves of crops.

         “Once upon a time it was a problem, but these days they mainly hit the caravans. Wipe out the source and no more supplies. Not many raiders are gonna pick up and start a life of farming.”

         “Stranger things have happened,” she said, giving him an amused look.

         “Heh, well, they’ve got a few Protectrons on the property, so if any crook tries something crazy, they’re rather well armed.”

         Nick knocked on the front door but no one answered. He pounded again; still nothing. His companion hovered a hand over her rifle. She hoped her joke wasn’t an unfortunate augury.

         He opened the door with caution. The entry room was a square chamber with carefully mended ornate wallpaper. It opened up to the high ceiling of a second floor. There was a winding staircase with a chipped white balustrade, and under it a long hall leading to a glass storm door that beamed in welcoming light. The other rooms were wide open and yet the entirety of the home remained still and dead quiet, with not so much as a creak in the wind.

         “Anyone home?” Nick called, words echoing off the old walls.

         “They’re in the kitchen, cooking,” a youthful voice answered.

         Two dark-haired boys sat atop the staircase, peering from the banister. Nick chuckled and took his hand out of his jacket. Nora followed suit with a relieved sigh.

         “Well, if it isn’t Gavin and Theo,” Nick greeted.

         The smallest grinned. “You remembered our names!”

         “Of course, I’ve never forgotten a name in my life.” He glanced at Nora. “Er… as far as I can recall.”

         “Everyone thought you died,” the boy said.

         His shoulders slumped. “C’mon, give me more credit than that.”

         “Grandma’s the one who said it.”

         “Yeah, your grandma Yolie says a lot of things, huh.”

         “There they are!” Arlene waltzed in from the next room, now in a colorful embroidered apron rather than a tattered caravaneer uniform. “I was thinking maybe you wouldn’t show.”

         “I’m a man of my word. Besides, this one can’t pass up a meal.”

         “Well, how lucky we are for her, hmm?”

         Nora eyed Nick disapprovingly. “I assure you, Arlene, I have other facets to my personality than the fact that I _eat_.”

         “Oh, I’m sure we’ll get to know them soon-- Let me take your pack for you hun, it looks heavy,” Arlene urged. “I’ll put it over here in the closet--” She turned to the boys on the banister. “Hey, go get your sister!”

         “How many people live here?” Nora asked Nick as Arlene scurried away with her belongings.

         “Ah, what, six Hagneys, plus a few seasonal hired hands. That is, as of three years ago...”

         “Nick, I never knew you were such a flake,” Nora teased.

         “Well,” Nick replied evasively.

         “Lou is in the kitchen, but he’ll make an appearance eventually,” Arlene said as she returned. “I’m sure all this estrogen will overwhelm you after awhile, Nick.”

         “I don’t mind it a bit. Between Ellie, the Wright sisters, and _her_ , I seem to keep female company exclusively.”

         “Oh, Piper Wright! We thought you were gonna take up with her for a while, if you know what I mean.”

         Nick recoiled. “Jeez, she was just a teenager when I met her.”

         “Still, a reporter and a detective seem like quite a pair.”

         “Not all professional relationships end in romance...” Nick said. “Actually, most don't.”

         “Oh, I forgot something from my bag,” Nora declared, rushing over to the other room.

         He eyed Arlene again. “Speaking of romance, did you--”

         “Nick Valentine, back in my house once again.” The eldest matriarch entered the room with a severe expression on her leathery face. She carried herself in a regal and nearly robust manner, as if she too were an immortal collection of lives. The clothes under her shawl, though not tattered, were patched with many patterned cottons like she wore her life experiences as a garment.  

         “Ah. Hello, Yolie.” Nick smiled. “Heard you’ve spread some rumors of my death.”

         She crossed her arms. “Oh please, what else was I to think? The sort of reckless trouble _you_ get into.”

         “Reckless? An old man like me?”

         “You think just because you can reattach your limbs it makes you indestructible.” She lifted her chin like a child had tracked in mud. “Look at you, you’re a mess.”

         “Look at you, your hair’s gone white.”

         She pushed her impressively long silver braid over her shoulder. “It’s from worrying sick over people like _you_.”

         “I’m sorry,” he said penitently. “If telephones were still around, I would have called. Our radio doesn't reach this far.”

         “Well, maybe write us sometime,” she huffed but then simpered. “Now come here, give this old woman a hug.”

         As Nick embraced his old friend, his companion returned to the room.

         “Here, this is for you,” Nora said, handing Arlene a tin. “As thanks for having us.”

         “Coffee?” Arlene gasped after opening the lid. “Where did you get this?”

         “A personal stash.”

         “Oh sweetie, you don’t have to give us this.”

         She waved her hand. “It’s not a problem, I have enough to share.”

         “So generous,” Arlene said, turning to her mother.

         Her eyes sparkled. “Is this her? It must be!” She made a bee-line for Nora. “Oh Nick, she’s _beautiful_.” Yolanda grasped the younger woman’s hands. “I’m so happy you finally found yourself someone to settle down with.”

         Nick’s face went blank and then he laughed nervously. “O-Oh, gee, it’s not-- we’re not--”

         “They’re not married yet, mom.” Arlene swooped in. “Nick still hasn’t popped the question-- Don’t pressure them.”

         “But she’s got a ring!”

         “It’s a sentimental thing,” Nora blurted out, as flummoxed as Nick was.

         “Oh, I’m sorry, my excitement got the best of me.” Yolanda laughed. “Nicky, you better stop dragging your feet and marry this one before she gets away.”

         “Why don’t you help Lou in the kitchen. Make sure he doesn’t burn any more oven mitts.” Arlene ushered her mother away, leaving the pair dumbfounded. She returned to them with an alarmed expression.

         “Now, just what the hell was that?” Nick interrogated in a whisper.

         “I’m sorry, but when you said ‘partner’, I thought you meant...” she pointed to her own ring.

         “I’m a detective, Arlene, what else would I mean?” he hissed under his breath.

         “You two seemed, I dunno, _closer_ than that.”

         He sighed. “We’re good friends, co-workers, traveling partners--”

         “I thought you preferred to travel alone.”

         “People change, even an old bot like me.”

         He looked at Nora for backup, but she was staring straight ahead at nothing, lips pursed. Usually artful in conflict scenarios, this one had left her frozen.

         Arlene ran a nervous hand through her greying hair. “Look, it might be asking a lot but you knew her parents and their weird ‘family values’. She thinks it’s an absolute tragedy you aren’t hitched by now, Nick. Can you just humor her, for one night?”

         “What, is she under the impression I’m human or something?” Nick shifted awkwardly.

         “I dunno, Nicky, but she’s awfully invested in her own hopes for you, as per her nature.”

         “I don’t mind playing along,” Nora finally piped up.

         “Not you too,” Nick groaned.

         “I know it’s kind of strange, but… you don’t want to break an old gal’s heart, do you?” Nora insisted.

         Nick turned to her. “You… You’re sure you…” She nodded. “Well... as long as you’re OK with it,” he said tentatively. “Then I guess you could call us ‘sweethearts’ now, eh.”

         “Try to sound a _little_ happier about it,” Nora razzed.

         His shoulders stiffened. “Nothing _personal_ , I just… ain’t particularly gung-ho about a long con.”

         “Think of it more like a... screwball comedy! One of those old ones you love. Or else we won’t fool _anyone._ ”

         “Fool who about what?” came a female voice from the top of the stairs.

         “Oh none of your business, you eavesdropper,” Arlene scolded.

         “Meryl. I thought you were gonna run away to the big city,” Nick said to the young woman in a peasant dress descending the steps. Despite being speckled and sunbaked, she couldn’t be any older than her twenties.

         “I did, but I got homesick, _somehow_ ,” Meryl sighed. “Look at you, everytime ya drop by you’re even more tattered.” She gave Nick a one-armed hug, more of a formality than earnest gesture, then examined Nora inquisitively. “And you! You’re so much younger than I pictured! Haven’t seen any gals my age since I left the city.”

         “Oh, I’m older than you think,” Nora said smugly. It was true in more ways than one.

         “Really? Well, ya’ve fooled me.” She squinted. “Was _that_ what you were going on about?”

         “Can’t say. A woman’s gotta have her secrets.”

         “Well, ya must tell me the secret to looking so young. I’m sure toiling in the fields all day has done me no favors, but still.”

         “Well, it’s simple; I just put myself on ice for a few centuries.”

         Meryl laughed. “I like you already. And I can see why Nick does too: you’re just as cheeky.”

         “That’s what _I_ said,” Arlene snorted.

         The boys tromped down the stairs, making their presence known before flattening against the wall and watching the adults with interest.

         “Goodness, I had no idea that everyone would _grow_ so much in three years,” Nick said, eyeing them.

         “Don’t be rude, give him a hug,” Arlene told her sons. “You kept asking for him, now you’re playing aloof.”

         They both scampered over, as if they’d been waiting for their mother’s permission, and hugged him around the middle. Nora giggled.

         “Look at you, Gavin, you're not scared of me anymore, are ya?"

         "I wasn't _scared_.”

         "You wouldn't look at me.”

         "Your eyes creeped me out,” the boy replied softly.

         "Yeah, well, now that you're older they're pretty cool, huh?" Nora said.

         Gavin looked sheepish. "Yeah."

         Nick flashed her an appreciative smile.

         "I was never ‘fraid of him!" announced the smaller boy.

         "That's for sure. Kid climbed me like a jungle gym."

         "And I wanna do it again!" he said, reaching for Nick’s arm.

         "You're too big,” Nick argued.

         "Nuh-uh! Mister Nick, help us climb the tree! Gavin can do it, but I can't reach the branch."

         "You kids and climbing things,” Nick chuckled.

         "Well, when there's no TV, what else are kids gonna do?" Nora said.

         "What's TV?" Gavin asked.

         "Something ancient from before your time,” she answered.

         "Kinda like _her_ ,” Nick quipped.

         The boys giggled despite not understanding.

         "Oh, you were waiting to get me back, weren't you?"

         "Maybe." Nick picked up Theo. "C'mon, let's get you in that tree of yours."

         "Mom never picks me up. She says I'm too heavy."

         "Yeah, well, your mom doesn't have robot arms."

         ----

         “Are you sure there’s nothing I can help with?” Nora asked as Arlene handed her a glass of sun tea.

         She was sitting in the heart of their rustic kitchen. Meryl stood at the wide stone-top counter in front of her, working on some kind of dough. Her father Lou, who looked more like a wrestler than farmer, toiled over a colossal stew-pot in the corner, while Arlene carved up squash.

         “Oh, we’ve got it under control. Like a well-oiled machine.” Meryl stopped rolling. “Is that offensive?”

         “I don’t think so,” Nora said with amusement.

         The decent sized kitchen was larger than her own, with various mismatched stoves and ovens which she assumed had been salvaged over the years. It possessed a homey atmosphere, worn by love rather than the bomb and the elements. If she didn’t know better, she’d swear she was back in her own era, merely out in the country, away from the bustle and sprawl.

         A massive tree with a thick trunk could be seen outside the paned window. Its hardy branches were adorned with patches of leaves, proving it was somehow still alive after all these centuries. A tire swing hung from a bough, and atop it was the oldest boy, hollering something at his brother. Nick stood watch at the base, hands clasped behind him, still and sturdy like the ancient tree itself.

         “So, tell me about yourself, mystery lady,” Meryl inquired.

         “Me?” Nora didn’t quite want to reveal her bizarre and somewhat tragic predicament to the strangers yet, especially on such a celebratory occasion.

         “Yeah, _you_.”

         “You must be quite something to steal old Nicky’s ticker,” Lou said from across the kitchen.

         “Ah, I’m nothing special. Just a girl from the suburbs.”

         “Oh?" Meryl asked amused.

         “Yeah, went to college, got my law degree, bought a nice car and a house with a picket fence--” She was interrupted by Meryl laughing clamorously, like she’d just heard the funniest joke. “What, it’s true.” Nora smirked.

         “Oh, of course,” Meryl teased while composing herself. “So how does that ‘law degree’ fare in this lawless world we live in?”

         “Well, I guess it made me good at handling disputes. You’d be surprised how many bullets you can save when you get people to see things from another perspective.”

         “Is that how you got tangled up with a detective, Miss Lawyer?”

         “Partially, I guess. I’ve talked his way out of many a dangerous situation.”

         “So we can thank _you_ for him still being in one piece?” Arlene asked.

         “I dunno about _that_.... He’s probably falling apart faster after taking up with me.”

         “Oh really?” Meryl giggled, “Why’s that?”

         “We get up to all kinds of mischief.”

         Arlene eyed her, as if impressed with Nora’s dedication to the ploy.

         “So he hasn’t proposed yet, huh?” Meryl asked. “Jeezy-Petes, what a dunce.”

         “I’m sure he’s just waiting for the right time. You know how he’s a perfectionist.”

         “Shame, shame, shame,” Yolanda said. “A girl with your kind of charisma? You could get anyone you wanted, and he’s taking it for granted. And I know Nicky’s a doll, but _come on_ now.”

         “Are you trying to talk her out of marrying Nick?” Lou accused. “After all these years of pestering him?”

         “I wanted him to get hitched to someone he deserves, but I didn’t expect him to get a knock-out right off the bat.”

         “You’re saying I’m out of his league?” Nora chuckled, blushing slightly.

         “Have you looked in a mirror? Have you looked at _him_? Those glasses must not be strong enough.”

         “Don’t listen to her, sweetheart, she’s the flightiest most confusing old broad you’ll ever meet,” Arlene said.

         “I’m paying her a compliment.”

         “By telling her she has bad taste in men?” Lou laughed.

         “She can try all she wants, I’d never walk out on Valentine.” Nora simpered.

         “You see?” Yolanda waggled her finger. “Too good.”

         “Ma, enough.” Arlene shot Nora an apologetical look.

         “You flatter me, Yolanda.”

         “Just promise me one thing, dear,” she said, approaching slowly. “Nick’s been through a lot. Be gentle with his heart. Don’t hurt him.”

         Nora gazed out the kitchen window again. Nick was watching the boys, now both in the tree, and seemed to be laughing.

         “I couldn’t live with myself if I ever hurt Nick.”

         The old woman pinched Nora’s cheek. “That’s the spirit. I hope he realizes what he’s got.”

         “I’m sure he does, ma,” Arlene replied, a tad annoyed.

         “But here she is; unwed, unengaged!” Yolanda threw her hands up in the air. “When will he understand that time doesn’t wait for us mortals.”

         “It’s a guy thing, Gramma,” Meryl sighed and turned to Nora. “From one gal to the other; you gotta make him realize what he’ll miss if he loses you.”

         “Oh, I wouldn’t even know how or what to do.”

         “Well for starters, that you’re together at all. Not many people would be able to get past.... _You know._ ” Meryl made vague gestures over her body. “No disrespect to Nicky, but... I don’t think I could do it. Not with a robot.”

         “Honestly, I’m about to pull the guy in here and warn him you’re all trying to derail his relationship,” Lou threatened. “If you’re the reason he loses the only squeeze he’s ever had since his, uh -- _transition,_ he’ll _never_ come back.”

         “I was just trying to help.” Meryl huffed. “I like her; I want him to keep her.”

         Nora laughed, now even more flattered. “Don’t worry. I’m the lucky one to have him around.”

         “Are you an _earth sign_ , darling?” Yolanda asked abruptly.

         “Uh… yeah, actually,” Nora said, not expecting astrology to have carried over the centuries.

         “I could tell. That would make you and him more compatible, too. I’m Gemini, which is why we can butt heads.” She paused and narrowed her eyes as Lou mumbled something, but then her attention returned to Nora. “I suppose it’s rude asking for your life story when we’ve shared so little back. I know we have old Valentine in common, but other than that we’re strangers to you.”

         “I know a bit about you, Yolanda. The last born in your Vault, married into the produce trade. Nick said you met when you hired him to find your husband’s lost caravan.”

         “Nathan was actually my fiance at the time, but yes.”

         “How funny! Nate’s my husband’s name too.”

         “Your husband?” Yolanda inquired with readable suspicion.

         “Oh, I...” Nora hadn’t anticipated it to still be such a reflex. Something squirmed at the pit of her stomach. “My late husband. He died... Years ago.”

         “Oh, a widow.” Yolanda’s face softened. “I’m so sorry. My Nate passed many years ago as well. You know, Nicky lost someone too.”

         “I’m sure she’s very aware, ma,” Arlene whispered.

         “Is he still... y’know... _obsessed?_ ” Yolanda asked.

         “I’m not sure I’d say ‘obsessed’...”

         Nora hadn’t learned many details regarding Nick’s pre-war once-fiancee Jenny, other than her murder still haunted the synth terribly. She could relate.

         “She was never his. Not really,” Yolanda lamented. “I personally don’t believe _our_ Valentine’s life started until he awoke on this scorched earth. That’s why I wanted him to find someone for his own. To make himself a future, not keep living in a dead man’s past.”

         “Everyone moves on at their own pace.”

         “He’s been on his own for so long, though. I was only twenty when Nick took my case. We were both young then.” She gave a nostalgic laugh. “I suppose even robots age too. His face has become so worn. Still handsome though.”

         “Very handsome,” Nora chuckled, knowing Nick would fight the complement up and down.

         “He was probably just waiting for such a keeper to come around. High standards and all,” Meryl said. “That’s what I did.”

         “And Nick can afford to wait around.”

         “Well, I can’t.” Yolanda huffed.

         Lou squinted at his mother-in-law. “Is this about Nick or _you_?”

         “Excuse me for wanting good things to happen for my loved ones within my lifetime,” Yolanda said dramatically.

         “Does Nick come here a lot?” Nora asked.

         “He usually pops in and out, just to check up on us when he's around the area,” Lou replied. “We can thank him for getting the raiders off our backs-- they think we’ve employed a synth!” he guffawed.

         “We've been trying to get him to stay more than an hour, at least for dinner, but he acts as if he's intruding,” Arlene said.

         “You guys know he doesn't eat, right?” Nora questioned, puzzled.

         “It's not about the food; it's about coming together as a family.”

         “He used to spend more time here. But that was ages ago, when Meryl was a little thing. I chalked it all up to Nick just getting busier.” Lou shrugged. “I mean, he's kind of the only detective around, and he doesn't need down time.”

         “What does he say?” Arlene snorted. “‘Crime never sleeps, and neither do I.’”

         Nora laughed. “Yeah, _God,_ that’s him alright.”

         “How do you stand an old dope like that?” Meryl razzed, albeit with a grin. “He can be such a no-nonsense stick in the mud.”

         “Sometimes. Though, I think he indulges me a lot for… reasons.” Nora considered how fortunate she was to have a friend like Nick. One who bent over backwards for her, making sure that her new life stayed gentle despite its perils. “But he… he’s also just a big sweetheart who makes me feel safe… _and_ he makes me laugh.”

         “Awww. Gosh, how lucky he is to find a gal who adores him.”

         Nora took a big drink from her glass, a tad rueful over the deceit. But then again, nothing _she’d_ said had really been a lie.

         ---

         “Again, it’s a real treat to have you here with us for dinner, dear,” Arlene said as they set the table, Nick now back indoors to help. “It’s quite a pleasant surprise to have ol’ Nicky back to us.”

         “And to have him with someone,” Yolanda chimed in.

         “Of course, that too. I just meant that even if they, uh, weren't together like that, she'd still be very welcome in our home.” Arlene eyed her purposefully.

         “Thank you.” Nora gave a bashful smile.

         Nick seemed less amused. “I know my memory’s a bit patchy, but if I recall correctly Nick’s own folks weren’t nearly as invested in his personal life as you are.”

         “Well, did it take him sixty years to date?”

         “No. But it did take a hell of a long time to find the right gal.”

         “And apparently he was a stud,” Nora quipped.

         “Now who said _that?_ ” Nick countered, nearly sounding offended.

         “It's just a deduction based on the facts I know. And anyway, he didn't have to contend with all this.”

         “Excuse me?” he laughed.

         “I'm just teasing, you know how I feel about your face.”

         “I also know you’d go for someone _without_ one, had they enough charisma.”

         “Is that a crime? That I’d dig you no matter what you looked like?”

         He gave another laugh, more diffident this time, but said nothing.

         ---

         A harvest feast was no understatement. Used to meager rations or a preserved variety, Nora filled her plate with fresh cuisine. Stewed beef and rice, with beans cooked with lard and chilies. Yellow squash sauteed with peppers, onion, and cilantro. Pickled carrot and beet salad. Steamed tamales. And she found herself heaping up seconds.

         She listened intently as Nick caught up on the happenings around the farm during his prolonged absence. He with Lou lamented about dangerous roads, then Arlene talked crops and how the last summer left them with heaping stockpiles of corn and peppers.

         “You’re sure enjoying those tamales,” Meryl smirked as Nora dropped a third on her dish.

         “I should’ve warned you she can pack it away,” Nick said.

         “I haven’t had these since... uh...” She paused. “Since I was a kid.”

         “Well, where have you been?”

         “Far, _far,_ from home,” Nora answered. Nick gazed at her, clearly worried, but she just smiled.

         “Where is your home, dear?” Yolanda asked. “Where do you hail from?”

         “Oh. North. West. Ish...” Nora said nervously, uncertain as to the lay of the land in this era, but not wanting to be caught in a lie. The detective seemed to read her energy.

         “She’s from a little settlement in Woodstock. A lot of free spirits there. Very musical,” he said.

         Nora tried suppressing a laugh. Yolanda raised her brow.

         “Oh, I mean… yeah, you could call it that,” Nora said, stuffing her face with food so she wouldn’t put her foot in her mouth.

         “She’s very green out here, and not in the irradiated sense,” Nick resumed. “Got tired of her sheltered pacifistic commune and decided to see what the real world was like.”

         Nora nodded, continuing to chew, grateful for Nick improvising a clever backstory in an instant.

         “So you must feel more at home here on the farm than the concrete jungle, eh?” Lou asked.

         “Very much.” Nora smiled. “Plus you’ve got comfort food, and almost look like relations of mine.”

         “Well, from the way folks were scattered after the bombs, we could even _be_ relations,” Lou chuckled.

         There was that wibbling of homesickness and loss again. She had no inkling what became of her friends and relatives; of her aunts, uncles, and cousins who had raised her alongside her grandparents. If they had survived somehow, whether in the rubble of civilization or cushy inside Vaults… then her blood relatives, generations younger than her, could be anyone.

         “You OK? Too spicy for you?” Arlene asked, apparently noticing her change in demeanor and glossy eyes.

         “It’s fine. Just… nostalgic,” Nora stated. She took a large swig of water while debating how much to disclose. “I don’t have a family anymore. That’s… why I’m here. Trying to have a fresh start.”

         “I’m sorry, dear,” Arlene said. “I’m touched that you feel comfortable here in our home, though.”

         “A farm girl who might be a distant relation? You could always set up roots here, every hand helps,” Yolanda said. “Room and board as pay, and all that.”

         Meryl perked up but Nick dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand.

         “No, now I think we’ve established she and I have a partnership-- _professionally_ as well as, ah, personally,” he said. “She doesn’t need a job.”

         “I’m sure Yolie was just thinkin’ if we employed your girlfriend you’d actually come visit more often,” Lou joked.

         “Quite the accusation. I’m trying to be charitable,” Yolanda said. “But if it _were_ true, can you blame me?”

         “She and I keep awfully busy.”

         “I bet,” Lou quipped.

         Nick scowled and Nora smirked.

         “Trust me, this bot didn't know what busy meant until he took up with me.”

         “Enough, you,” Nick sighed.

         “How did you two meet?”

         Nick chuckled nervously. “Oh jeez, you’re gonna hate me…”

         “Why, did you pick her up in an alley?” Lou asked.

         Nora gave a barking laugh.

         “Ignore him.” Meryl smacked her father in the arm. “He has a terrible sense of humor.”

         “So do I,” Nora said. Lou gave her a thumbs-up.

         “Go on, Nick, I’m curious,” Yolanda said like a mother grilling a child.

         “I uh, got myself in a bit of a jam. Kind of a role reversal where I was the missing person for a change--” The table erupted in disapproving gasps and groans. The boys sat up straighter in interest. “See?”

         “I knew you’d get yourself in big trouble one day,” Yolanda hissed.

         “I know, I know. I pressed my luck too long. But I learned from it,” Nick conceded. “I no longer travel alone, for example.” He nodded toward Nora.

         “What happened?” Meryl asked with concern.

         “Oh, hubris got the best of me and I walked into a trap. Got locked up in an old Vault under Park Street Station. After who knows how long--”

         “Two weeks,” said Nora.

         “-- _Two weeks_ of twiddlin’ my thumbs, I was coming to terms with the notion that I may very well spend eternity sealed up in what would be my tomb of sorts. But then to my shock I saw someone out the office window, and they incapacitated one of the buffoons who’d been taunting me. So I called out for help, too desperate to play it cool.”

         Nora began tuning out; she’d heard this story before.

         “And there she was, a _vision_ in a Vault suit, here to rescue me in my darkest hour.”

         Wait. _That_ was new.

         “For a second there I thought something had finally misfired and I was hallucinating. Sure we were _in_ a Vault but a living breathing dweller was the last thing I expected. And so we escaped together.”

         “Did you shoot up all the bad guys?” Theo asked excitedly.

         “No, she managed to talk our way out of the whole thing.”

         “Lame...” the boy grumbled.

         “Hey, violence is a last resort,” Nick said. “Anyway… when we booked it out of there, I couldn’t help but feel a rush. A beautiful woman I’d never met before risked her neck to free me _and_ could weave words cogently like some kinda siren. I wasn’t sure if it was the novelty of the situation or my gratitude, but something enamoured me to her. I’d been swept away by the kind of gal I wished I’d seen more of in those detective novels I loved.”

         Nora felt herself blushing, as Arlene watched her skeptically once more. Nick was either laying it on real thick, or… _damn,_ he was good at this.

         “What did _you_ think of him?” Meryl asked her.

         “Damn fine,” she said flatly.

         Nick laughed derisively. “ _Suuure_.”

         “Oh come on, _you_ can do your ridiculous pulp novel monologue but--”

         “And what is it about me you found handsome?” he inquired, voice low, in a way she wasn’t used to.

         She swallowed hard, feeling all eyes on her.

         “Everything. The way your… your eyes glowed from under your hat. When you struck that match and it cast you in light and smoke.” She thought back to just how breathless their first encounter left her. “How suave and eloquent you were, I could’ve sworn I was in an old movie.”

         Nick blinked back at her. He raised his brows. “ _Well then_ …”

         “Can we be excused?” Gavin said suddenly, pushing his mostly empty plate away.

         “This grown up talk is gross.”

         “Alright, but if you go outside, stay on the porch,” Lou said.

         The boys scampered away.

         “I know we have those Protectrons on guard, but this whole world seems to keep getting more and more dangerous,” Arlene huffed.

         “Tell me about it,” Nick replied, tearing his gaze away from Nora. “My caseload tripled over the past few years. People disappearing left and right. You just pray it was on their own volition.”

         Nick seemed back to normal and Nora took another long drink of water, trying to douse what was left of her full-body blush.

         “It’s that damn Institute, they think they can do whatever they want,” Lou glowered. “Kidnap people, replace them with doubles, put a man in a machine.”

         “Then toss him like garbage,” Nick grumbled.

         “Terrible dark times we’re living in,” Yolanda sighed.

         “Well on that cheery note, how ‘bout I get us some after dinner drinks while we wait for dessert, hmm?” Meryl offered with a forced smiled, getting up out of her seat.

         “Sorry, I didn’t mean to drag the mood down,” Nick said abashedly.

         “Oh that’s just Meryl,” Lou said once his daughter was out of earshot. “She wants to believe the future is bright. Ignores the shadows in the corner of her eyes, y’know?”

         “It scares her,” Yolanda said under her breath. “She worries loved ones will be replaced under her nose.”

         “This synth panic is affecting the seasonal hands too. I’ve broken up too many fights, people accusing eachother of being spies.” Lou shook his head.

         “Diamond City’s always been a bit spooked, but now people are pulling guns on their own kin thinkin’ they’ve been body-snatched. It’s damn depressing-- and I can’t intervene cause, well, an _actual_ synth stepping in is just gonna make folks _more_ paranoid.”

         “Shame, shame,” Yolanda repeated softly.

         “Who wants drinks?” Meryl came back into the room beaming with a tray of crystal tumblers in her hands.

         “I’d love one.” Nora grinned politely, accepting a glass.

         Meryl squinted at Nick. “And you don’t…?”

         “No, sweetheart, I can’t partake.” He smiled. “I’m sure your brew is divine though.”

         “It is!” his companion said after a good swig.

         “Well, there you go. Anyway, if I still could drink I’d probably have to pass.”

         “Why’s that?” Meryl asked.

         “Nick was a lightweight,” he replied. “Never acquired the taste needed to build up a tolerance.”

         “Meryl, did you make this yourself?” Nora asked staring at her glass.

         “Well, the recipe is near ancient, but I put my own spin on it.”

         “This is the best booze I’ve had since I’ve been out--” She caught herself, almost revealing too much, “-- Out of pre-war booze.”

         “Jeezy-Petes, you sure are hurting for creature comforts. I can send you home with a bottle, as thanks for that coffee.”

         “Careful there, kid,” Nick warned. “That’s thrice as potent as what you’re used to.”

         “What do you know, Mr. Lightweight?" she parried. “I’ll be fine.”

         “All it takes is three drinks and then I gotta carry her home.”

         “That’s not true. I just have to lean on you a bit.”

         “Well, this isn’t beer, it’s Hagney Moonshine. It might put you in a coma.”

         “She’s got plenty of food in her, she’ll be fine,” Lou replied.

         “So, how bout we talk about something lighter than all the oldtimers predicting the second end of the world, hmm?” Meryl said to Nora.

         “Sure, sure... like what?” Nick furrowed his brow.

         “Your first date?” Meryl asked eagerly.

         “Oh uh... Power Noodles, in Diamond City,” Nick answered. It technically wasn’t a lie if you squinted.

         “That’s chinchy, even for you Nick,” Lou jabbed.

         “Oh, it gets better.” Nora smirked. “He got me drunk and then I bawled my eyes out in the middle of the market.”

         Lou laughed. “You made her cry?”

         “ _I_ didn’t do it,” Nick retorted.

         “Yes, you did,” she insisted.

         He turned to her, nearly in offense. “How?”

         “Because you were so sweet to me when I was feeling like all was lost.”

         Nick’s expression softened. "I... I didn’t know that.”

         “And I realized that in this cruel world I had found someone I could truly count on.”

         “Then what?” Meryl begged.

         “Then... we went back to his place.” She took a deliberate sip. Meryl resembled a delighted schoolgirl. Arlene seemed perplexed. “I’m not a cheap date,” Nora continued, “but Valentine is quite the charmer.”

         “Good God,” Nick muttered before kicking her lightly under the table. Yet again it was all true, but more innocent than she’d made it out to be.

         “Nicholas, you dog.” Lou grinned, slightly bemused.

         “I _didn’t_ \--”

         Nora waved a hand. “Nick’s a gentleman. He tucked me into bed and made sure I didn’t get a hangover.”

         “That’s more like it,” he said, though Yolanda continued staring him down suspiciously.

         “So, what, did you even kiss?” Meryl asked.

         “On a first-- _No way_. We barely knew each other,” Nick replied.

         Meryl sighed. “Still cute though.”

         “Our first kiss was worth the wait,” Nora said.

         “Dragged his feet on that, just like his proposal, huh?” Yolanda scolded.

         “Maybe I’m scared,” Nick stated. They all peered up at him from their drinks. “Can’t you tell why?”

         Something in his tone was so sober, even his companion took note. Nora grabbed his hand and held it reassuringly. He met her eye, as if questioning if it were part of the ruse, but she gazed back with concern.

         “I’m not going anywhere. We’re partners,” Nora said softly. “We’ve both lost spouses. I think it’s alright for us to take things at our own pace.”

         Nick took a breath, like he was steadying himself. “Besides,” he said suddenly. “Can you imagine the reprehension we’d get if we went out there openly as husband and wife?”

         “We’re so used to hiding our relationship as it is,” Nora said, following his lead.

         “You don’t have to hide here,” Meryl assured.

         “Don’t force anything on them,” Arlene reproached her family. “I know it’s hard for _us_ to imagine, but they really have to use discretion out there in the world.”

         “I think what you have is beautiful,” Meryl said sweetly, though not cloyingly so.

         “Whatever the case, you’re safe with us.” Yolanda looked at Nora. “I was worried for Nicky, thinking there might not be any good people left in the world.”

         “There’s plenty if you know where to look,” Nick countered. “But I am lucky I got mixed up with someone like her.”

         “Excuse me for a sec, I gotta check in,” Meryl said before getting up. The others had barely sipped at their drinks when she returned with a baby on her hip. “My sixth sense told me someone was awake.”

         Nick was visibly stunned. “Goodness, Meryl has a kid? When did this happen?”

         “After I got married.”

         “Married too? No one told me _that_ in our little recap. I’ve only been gone three years; you hated men last time I checked.”

         “Well I found one I liked. He’s out caravaning. City boys are like a different species than those drifters who come work for us.” She paused, eyeing Nora. “What's wrong? You look upset.”

         Nora was staring at the infant with a pain she could not hide. Seeing a baby for the first time since Shaun had been ripped from Nate’s arms dropped the bottom from her stomach.

         Nick made a throat-clearing noise. “Sh-She's a little, uh...” Nick knew exactly what was going on, though unsure what to say.

         “Oh-- I see now,” Meryl interjected. “Longing. You want one too, huh?”

         “Yeah.” Nora simpered sadly.

         “You wanna hold him?”

         “Oh gosh, I--”

         “It’s alright, he’s good with everyone,” Meryl said, handing her the groggy boy. Nora carefully cradled the child in her arms. “Look at you, you’ve done this before,” Meryl noted.

         She gave another melancholy smile. Nick watched her intently, concern on his face, but with it veneration. Their initial meeting was caused by her son, but he’d never seen her be maternal before.

         “I was going to ask if you two planned to have any children, but I suppose that wouldn’t quite _work_ , would it?” Yolanda said.

         “Ma,” Arlene warned.

         “Well, there are other options,” Nora said distantly, still gazing at the baby. “If the circumstances are right, I don’t see why Nick and I couldn’t raise kids together.”

         “You’re right, I was being a bit narrow minded. There are always orphans in need. And Nick has always been about helping those in need, haven’t you dear?”

         “I just do whatever I can.”

         “That’s why I adore him. Kindest man I’ve ever met.” Nora said it so earnestly, even Nick couldn’t mistake it for pretend.

         “...Thanks, hun,” he said gently.

         “Nick’s so good with children. If you want babies, he’d be a perfect father,” Yolanda said.

         “I dunno about _that_.” Nick shifted in his chair.

         “Just think of it; a dad who never gets tired. Perfect husband material,” Meryl said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

         “You wouldn’t have to argue ‘bout who got the crying baby in the middle of the night,” Lou added.

         “Oh, if that’s all my qualifications, she might as well marry a Miss Nanny.”

         “No offense to Curie, but I’m not attracted to orbs.”

         “Surprisingly closed minded for a gal who keeps such... company,” Nick teased.

         “I may not be picky about whether men I date are flesh or metal, but I draw the line at humanoids.”

         “So you have a Miss Nanny?” Meryl whined covetously. “Lucky.”

         “Curie’s not mine, she’s a friend,” Nora clarified.

         “Your _friend_ is lucky then.”

         “No, _Curie and I_ are friends.”

         “Ah, now I see, Nicky.” Lou grinned. “You found yourself someone who thinks _all_ robots are people.”

         “That’s what I said on, uh, our first date.”

         “We got some handsome Protectrons here, might steal your girl,” Lou said.

         Nick shot him a glare but again Nora just laughed.

         Something buzzed from the kitchen.

         Meryl leapt up. “Oh, that’s the pie!”

         Nick leaned over to his companion. "Now, this one you're going to have to describe for me,” he whispered.

         ---

         The boys came back in for dessert, (the best rhubarb pie Nora had ever tasted), then, after cleaning their plates, they dragged Nick off to the sitting room. He protested, wanting to assist in the clean up, but Arlene shooed him away.

         "They've been waiting for you, go ahead."

         "I'll help out,” Nora offered.

         She followed Arlene, but before entering the kitchen the woman pulled Nora aside into an ample pantry.

         "Wh-what's up?" Nora asked.

         "I just want a chance to speak freely with ya,” she sighed, seeming mildly embarrassed. "Thanks for indulging that old broad in her micromanagey ways. My grandparents were Overseers, y’know. She’s indoctrinated in archaic baloney about marriage and what-not, I assume ‘cause population control was an issue. Unfortunately that all carried over even after she left."

         "Honestly, it was nothing."

         "I don't mean to impose again, but I've got a burning question."

         "Shoot," Nora said politely, though hoping it wasn’t one about her background.

         "What's _really_ going on between you and Nicky?"

         The question struck her odd, feeling Nick had laid it out perfectly before. "What do you mean?"

         "I mean, you're not a 'couple' but you're real good at pretending you are. I know I don’t know you well, but unless you’re a world class liar, some of the things you said sounded way too honest to be all fake.”

         “Well, as he said, I’m a ‘siren’ with words or something.”

         “And speaking of Nick, I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

         She laughed softly, staring at her feet. "Nick and I have helped each other through a lot. That's all."

         "Whaddya mean _that's all?_ Isn't that what two people who love each other do?"

         "We told you, we're not---"

         "You two don't have to be _romantically_ involved, but y'know, if you love each other in some capacity, that's something special."

         "I…" She took a deep breath. Nick had rapidly become such a dear friend to her, she'd never put too much thought into deciphering her feelings. Their comfortable companionship had just kind of… happened. Almost immediately, from the moment his metal fingers had stroked her hair in comfort, they had been unit.

         'Love' was never a word that had popped into her head, but now that the seed had been planted… what _didn't_ she love about their relationship?

         She smiled at Arlene. "I guess you're right."

         "You _are_ a real catch for him, I hope you know."

         "What did I just tell you?” She laughed, her cheeks reddening.

         "I'm not saying you have to date him or anything; that'd be a tall order to put on you, even if he wasn't made of metal. But you two are very lucky to have what you have. And I know we'll all rest easier knowing he's got you.” She patted Nora on the shoulder maternally.

         Nora gave a chuckle that was a bit incredulous -- how was she anything remarkable? -- but grateful. Not only because of Nick, but because for the first time out here she was amidst the nuclear family unit that reminded her of home, down to its ‘archaic baloney’. As she followed Arlene back to the kitchen, she drew comfort from this now rare mundanity.

         ---

         Nora helped Meryl with the stack of dishes, but all the while she fixated on one of the things Arlene had said.

         Dating. _Dating..._

         A strange feeling tugged in her chest, almost like curiosity.

         What was Nick's whole deal anyway? Despite technically being a robot, he felt compassion and emotions she once believed were distinctly human. He flirted in a confident way, but not as if he expected reciprocation. Was it simply a personality trait leftover from his memory implantation? Could he feel attraction?

         Though she'd only known him for a mere blink of his total existence, the Hagneys had decades of history with the synth. If they were trying to play cupid for him, Yolanda _especially_ , then surely they knew something she didn't.

         A nagging jealousy flitted inside her. For lack of a better term, she’d felt like he was almost _hers_. If Nick fell in love with someone, what would that mean for what they’d built together? Would she be pushed aside? The notion near frightened her; he was kind of her _world_ now. The person who made her feel at home. Losing that constant comradery would be like losing everything all over.

         "You OK?" Meryl asked.

         "Oh." Nora blinked. She’d been absentmindedly drying the same plate over and over. "Yeah, I just spaced out."

         "The moonshine,” Lou said flatly. "If you got drunken fingers, don't touch the china."

         "Here, I got it, sis,” Meryl giggled, stepping in. "Why don't you go see what Nick and the boys are up to?"

         ---

         Nora entered the wood paneled parlor room. There waited many armchairs in front of a cozy hearth, its lavish mantle adorned with pre-war keepsakes and yellowing photographs. Nick sat in one of the lux seats with Theo in his lap, while Gavin drew with crayons by his feet.

         Theo was in the middle of a long-winded story. "-- so I talk to the Protectrons, but they just say things like ‘move along’ and then walk around the farm. They don't tell me jokes or stories."

         "Well, that's what they're programmed to do; protect. Nothin' else."

         "There aren't many synths like you, huh?" Gavin said.

         "Nope. I'm one of a kind. So if you see one that looks like me, you head for the hills. They don't wear clothes, and they definitely don't tell jokes."

         "A synth with no clothes.” Theo giggled.

         "What, that funny to you?"

         "Yeah." He grinned, flashing his missing teeth.

         "Well, laugh all you want, as long as you run."

         The kid went on playing with a pre-war action figure. "You're cooler than a Protectron, but you should get gun hands."

         "I don't think that's very practical."

         Nick noticed Nora watching him and gave her a sheepish smirk.

         "You _are_ good with kids, aren't you,” she said.

         "Well, it's easy. Kids love robots."

         "I can see that.” She giggled, approaching the trio. Nick’s gaze didn’t waver. She felt a shade off-kilter and dropped down into an easychair across from him.

         “‘Shine hittin’ ya?” he asked.

         “Must be,” she said, not certain why she felt so strange. She turned her attention to Gavin, busy on the floor. “What are you drawing?”

         "Nick,” Gavin stated. Nick made a surprised sound and Nora laughed as he tried to get a look. "I'm drawing you next,” he added, glancing up at her. It was her turn to be flustered.

         Soon Arlene and Meryl joined them, bringing Nora a sizable pitcher of water to stave off her hangover. She rehydrated while the children proceeded to pepper her with inane questions, like what her bedtime was, if she’d ever ridden a bike, and how many times she’d died.

         “If you guys have kids, will you _please_ bring them over to play?” Gavin eventually requested.

         “Uh, y-yeah of course,” Nick replied. “Er-- _Big if,_ though _._ ”

         “Will they be half-robot kids?” Theo asked.

         Both Nora and Meryl burst out laughing and Nick looked at them with sheepish amusement.

         “N-No, that’s not how it works.”

         “Why?”

         “There’s a lot of science behind it that you’re not equipped to understand.”

         “I want to know the science!” Theo demanded, making the girls cackle again.

         “Theo, just leave it be.” Arlene sighed, pinching the bridge of her broad nose.

         “I don’t know whether to look forward to parenting kids of this age or dreading it,” Nora said to Meryl. Nick eyed her.

         “If my kid is another like my kid-brothers, I might jump out a window,” Meryl snarked. “I already half-raised _them_.”

         “What are you talking about, they’re adorable.” Nora laughed.

         “Meryl’s a meanie, she’s gonna be a mean mom,” Theo said. “Nick’s wife is nice.”

         “N-Not wife,” Nick stammered.

         “Girlfriend,” Nora offered.

         “You wouldn’t think Nora is nice if she made you go to bed or take baths.”

         “Nora’s my favorite!”

         “You’ve known her for five minutes,” Meryl deadpanned.

         “See? Adorable,” Nora chirped.

         "Here,” Gavin said, handing Nora his now finished drawing. “It's yours and Nick’s wedding.” Both Nora and Nick were flabbergasted.

         "This is really good,” she said, face turning pink. "Thank you."

         "D-Did your grandma put you up to this?" Nick asked, sounding discomposed.

         Gavin shrugged. "I just like drawing people. And I wanted to draw a nice dress."

         "Well, it's very pretty,” she said softly. "I'll have to find one just like it."

         Gavin's face lit up.

         "Alright boys, it's way past your bedtime,” Arlene said.

         "Mom--"

         "I let you stay up cause Nick's here, but now it's time to go."

         The boys both climbed in the chair to hug him.

         "Come back more sooner next time, OK?" Gavin pleaded.

         "Yeah, you were gone for a hundred years."

         "Don't worry, I will,” Nick assured.

         "I'll make sure he keeps his word,” Nora added.

         “And Meryl you make sure they get to bed.”

         “Sure, I’ll never not be the babysitter, huh?” She looked at Nora. “Well, it was real nice to meet 'cha.”

         "Bye Nick's girlfriend,” Gavin said, smiling at her.

         "Bye lady."

         Nora bid them all goodbye, feeling strangely rejuvenated and almost hopeful. She couldn’t quite put her finger on why.

         “I think we should _all_ be getting to bed,” Yolanda said, entering the room in a quilted robe. “The sun rises whether we’re rested or not.”

         "Well then, I guess we should get a move on, huh?"

         "No. No, no, no,” Yolanda said, waving her hands frantically. "Stay the night."

         "Oh-- we couldn't."

         "You shouldn't be traveling at this time of night, there are bad sorts out there. Bad weather too, I can feel it."

         "This wasn't the plan." Nick sounded apprehensive.

         "Ugh. Virgos." Yolanda rolled her eyes. "Can never be spontaneous."

         "I can be spontaneous,” Nick said defensively, eyeing his companion for back up. She raised a disagreeing brow instead. "Just, not tonight."

         "Oh, I insist. In fact, you're not leaving here if I can help it."

         Arlene shrugged at them from the other side of the room.

         "I don't see why we couldn't stay, Nicky,” Nora conceded, wanting to avoid conflict. She’d learned quickly that Yolanda’s word was as good as law.

         " _Angel,_ " he said firmly. "We already strayed from our plans enough."

         " _Honey_ , if we set out early we'll still make it home before nightfall. That _was_ your plan."

         He began getting agitated. "I just--"

         "Nicholas,” she said, making him jump slightly. " _Darling_."

         He blinked at her, then sighed. "Alright, dear."

         "Well, you two can stay in our guest room,” Arlene offered.

         "An unwed couple in a room? I should think not,” Yolanda countered. “We have a perfectly good daybed in the study.”

         "Mother, this is the _real word_ , not the Vault. Anyways, it's not like they're gonna _do_ anything. Nick's a robot." She glanced at him. "No offense."

         "None taken."

         "Oh, don't be so naive, Arlene. I'm sure they've figured something out."

         "Ma!" Arlene shouted, noting the mortified expressions on their guests faces. “What is _wrong_ with you-- did you sneak more ‘shine?”

         “I’m trying to help this poor girl.” She looked at Nora. “Just give a man a reason to commit is all I’m saying, or else they _don’t_."

         "We're waiting til marriage,” Nora interjected.

         "That's not what it sounded like earlier.”

         "She was being saucy. She thinks it's funny." He shot Nora an unamused look. "And I don't even sleep, the bed would really be just for her. No need to accommodate the both of us."

         "How sad,” Yolanda said. “A couple who won't share a bed."

         "For Pete's sake, you just told them _not_ to share a bed. Make up your mind."

         "I just mean, even when they're married they're not going to--"

         "Who cares? They can live in separate houses if they want! It's their business, leave it alone,” Arlene scolded. "I thought you'd lay off once he started dating someone, but no, you're even worse."

         “I just want him to be happy--”

         “I am happy,” Nick said. “Happier than I've been in decades.” He looked at Nora and her face still flushed and smiled. "Why don't you go on to bed, hun. I'll stay in the study and find myself a nice book."

         “OK.” She could feel Yolanda’s eyes on her.

         Such expectations weighed on them behaving as a couple but Nora was uncertain how far she was ready to play along. And of what Nick was willing to do for the sake of the ruse. It hadn’t been so rare for her to go to bed without kissing Nate goodnight, but that happened after the honeymoon phase, and had so often been due to the notion he’d climb into bed with her later.

         Yolanda questioned so many aspects of their ‘relationship’ while simultaneously hoping for it, as if she desperately needed proof. Wouldn’t she find it odd if Nora left without some sort of gesture of affection to her so-called fiancee? Then again, if the woman didn’t want them to share a room, would she even want them to kiss?

         Nora sensed herself over analyzing things. Her gaze met Nick’s, and her eyes plead for guidance.

         Nick gave a small gesture with his head, beckoning her towards him. She obliged, legs wobbly likely due to moonshine. Once she reached him, he grabbed her hand gently. He kissed it. He’d done it before, but this time she swore it crackled up her arm.

         “G’night, love,” he said with utmost tenderness. It left Nora even more unsteady.

         “Night, baby,” she replied almost hoarsely. A phrase she hadn’t uttered since Nate. For a moment her mind blanked and she couldn’t move. Just trapped in Nick’s glowing stare.

         He gave her an expectant look. “Go on, I’ll see you in the morning.”

         Everything came back into focus and she nodded. While turning to leave she caught a glimpse of Yolanda wearing a moony expression on her wrinkled face. She’d been apparently enchanted by this performance... so much so Nora felt a twinge of guilt. She gave the old woman a nod too.

         "Follow me,” Arlene said. “I got something for you to wear, if you like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, **second chapter** , thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

         Once she had settled into the guest room, it seemed that her tipsiness had worn off. Things no longer felt fuzzy and wobbling. In its absence came a restlessness. She studied the map on her PipBoy, trying to determine where this farm would’ve been located back in her day. The inaccurate topographic lines confused her, and the lack of labels to guide her complicated things even more. She was squinting in frustration, trying to spot any landmark of her time on the glowing green display when someone knocked on the door.

         “Y-Yeah?” she asked, a tad befuddled.

         "It's me. You decent?"

         Merely hearing his voice made her perk up. "Sure, why?" Nick slipped inside the compact bedroom. "You're not supposed to be in here." She smirked, placing the device on the side table.

         He put a finger to his lips. "It's fun to break the rules sometimes. ‘Unjust laws’, as they say."

         "Yeah, well, if Yolanda finds out, she's  _really_ gonna think we got up to something."

         "Sorry about all that." He grimaced apologetically. "But that's kind of on you and that  _mouth_ of yours."

         "They took it out of context."

         "You were insinuating." He pointed at her.

         "I was creating an illusion. We did want them to buy it, right?"

         "You could've made it a little more innocuous,  _considering_."

         "Am I in trouble?"

         "No. Just never heard you talk like that." He raised an eyebrow.

         "Blame that Hagney moonshine." She started to turn pink, wondering if she'd crossed a line. After all, despite the flirty banter, Nick was fairly straight laced.

         He smiled at her like all was forgiven. "Anyway, how are you holdin' up, kiddo?"

         "I'm fine. Great, actually. I got a home cooked meal and a bed to sleep on."

         "And a cute robe to boot."

         "I feel like a princess,” she said saccharinely, pulling the coral brocade tighter around herself.

         He chuckled. "Yeah well, guess a little homespun comfort would do you good."

         "You're friends are a bit... overzealous, but they're just as hospitable." She cocked her head. "How are  _you?_ "

         "Fine,” he answered, but in a tone that wasn't quite sincere. "Just wanted a smoke, and a private moment with my 'wife',” he said making air quotes.

         "I'm not your wife yet, remember? You still haven't proposed."

         "Oh right. I'll have to come up with something."

         She laughed. "I hope they're not expecting you to do it while you're here."

         " _God._ " He groaned as he sprawled across the foot of the bed, hat falling over his eyes.

         Nora sat upright, tucking her legs under. She played with the hem of the robe anxiously.

         "Were you... avoiding them?"

         Nick jutted his jaw to the side evasively, as if he didn't want to answer. He then gave a sly smile.

         "Perhaps."

         Her shoulders slumped. "Sorry."

         "What do you have to be sorry for?"

         "Just, this was all my idea,” she huffed. "I mean, I accepted the invite for you."

         "You meant well. They all mean well too." Nick sighed and propped himself up on elbows. "To be honest, it's probably for the best you dragged my tail here."

         "Why's that?"

         "Sometimes... I forget how fast time goes by. How much people age. Theo was just a tiny thing last time I saw him. Heck, Arlene wasn't even born when I first met the Hagneys. She's what, forty?” He sat up slowly. “Maybe I was a little selfish. I've got all the time in the world. They don't. I remember when Yolanda was the baby of the family. Now she's a grandmother.  _Great-_ grandmother, jeez."

         "But if you're worried about time, why were you  _avoiding_ them?"

         "Lotsa reasons. I do my best to make up for the lack of kindness in this world. But I try not to get too attached, y'know?" She stared back intently, imploring him to continue. "Humans age. People die. I've... been to a lot of funerals. Buried a lot of good friends. Yolanda's husband, her brothers, her parents. And it never gets easier."

         "That's just... part of living."

         "But I'm not.  _Living_ , I mean. I exist. I'm a machine. I'll never grow old alongside anyone. It's always gonna be a waiting game, the clock ticking down until I lose another person I care about. I'll outlive everyone. That's... That's why I ran off on them. Sometimes I feel like I just can't do it anymore." He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "On more shallow levels, I feel so awkward sitting there while people are eating and I'm not. Kind of a reminder that I'm not a human anym..." he dropped off as if conflicted, and took another drag.

         "The second thing you did that night we got back to Diamond City was take me out to dinner. In fact, you're responsible for a lot of my meals."

         "Yeah, well... you're different,” he said softly. "Besides, feeding you's my way of taking care of you, after all you’ve done.”

         "Nick, we've been over this; you've already repaid me a thousand times over for the Vault."

         "Not that... trust me-- you've done more for me than you know, kiddo. But because we agreed we'd take care of each other." He glanced at her. She replied with a fond smile. "Sorry, I shouldn't smoke on the bed,” he said suddenly. "Yolanda will have my head if I mess up her quilt."

         He moved to the window seat and opened one of the hinged panes.

         "So. Virgo, huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

         He laughed. "Don't tell me you buy into that."

         She shrugged. "I can see it. And now I know why I've never known your birthday. It'd already passed when we met."

         "Yeah well, I don't really celebrate it to begin with. It’s not technically _mine_ , y’know? Get more gifts on Valentine's Day anyway,  _ha-ha._ " He rolled his eyes.

         "Do you not like the gift I got you?"

         He dipped his head bashfully and smiled. "No, it was very thoughtful. Thank you." She batted her hand coyly. " _And,”_ he added, “I think I've figured out what I'm getting you."

         "Really?" She sat forward.

         "Yeah, but it's a surprise." He winked.

         "I hope it's a featherbed.” She sighed wistfully.

         He laughed. "I haven't come across one of those yet."

         "How would you even know? It's not like you sleep."

         He gave an conceding nod but then appeared a bit pensive.

         "Hey, it was really, uh… insensitive of me to try to drag you out into the cold. Make you walk all night. " Nick grimaced. "Warm and comfy has no value to me… or sleep, for that matter. Just kinda slipped my mind that you'd get better night's rest  _here_ than if we hunkered down in a truck trailer."

         "It's that tunnel vision of yours,” she said. "Which was a bit surprising in this case, since you're usually so… fussy over me resting up."

         "Well I guess it's good you're just as stubborn as me."

         "Earth signs,” she whispered.

         He scoffed again. "Yolie would love you."

         " _Would?_ As if she doesn't love me already?" she smugly replied.

         "She's put all her hope and dreams on you,” Nick said peevishly. "Y'know, you'll have to be with me every time I stop by now."

         "We're always together anyway."

         "Yeah... I guess we are,” he mused, then chuckled. "So used to being out on my own... And your company isn't... burdensome."

         "I'm with you for the long haul. For as long as you want me."

         "You? You're delightful. Dunno what a kid like you gets outta running with a rustbucket like me... speaking of which, I'm surprised no one said anything about you being too young for me."

         "What, should you be dating Yolanda? Even she is younger than you."

         "You could be my daughter."

         She crinkled her nose, the notion nearly repulsing her. "Oh, have some respect, I'm over two-hundred-forty years old. I just slept through most of it."

         He laughed. "Suppose Nick didn't have  _that_ many years over you before the bombs. Still,  _they_ don't know that."

         "Honestly Nick, it seems like all they want is for you to be happy."

         "Well, the one truth to all this is I'm happier now that I took up with you."

         She smiled. "Me too."

         "The hardest part of all this is we'll have to keep coming up with lies, and not on the fly. Can't be caught in a fib or the whole house of cards falls down. And Yolie might die of shock."

         "Where should we have our honeymoon?"

         "You pick."

         "Paris."

         "Good luck gettin' there,” he chortled. " _’Paris, Texas’_ , maybe."

         "That's not romantic."

         "Alright. New Vegas."

         "That's a thing?"

         "Strip is still there but last I heard it's being run by some undead mailman."

         "Like a ghoul?"

         "A human who literally crawled out of a grave."

         "You're making this up.” She giggled.

         "Of all the crazy things you've seen out here,  _that's_ unbelievable to you?"

         "Next you’re gonna tell me you believe in that sea monster in the harbor too?"

         "Well, I could be wrong. I suppose the truth gets a bit stretched over great distances."

         "I bet over there, they're talking about this guy in Boston who is like a Protectron, but  _really hot_."

         Nick laughed. "Exactly like I said; truth gets stretched."

         "Why can't you take a compliment?"

         "What, that I'm a Protectron?" he said aloofly.

         She gave him a skeptical look, knowing damn well he was playing dumb. His hand hesitantly touched the damaged side of his face, as if wondering if it had healed itself.

         "Yolanda said you're still just as handsome as when she met you."

         Nick eyed her with curiosity. "She said that?"

         "Why would I make that up?"

         He smiled bashfully. "She's still pretty too-- y'know, in a different way than before."

         Nora leaned forward. "Did you  _like her_?" she asked slyly.

         "What? No. She was married when I met her,” he said quickly.

         "Engaged, technically."

         "You knew?"

         "Yeah. And I may have slipped up and almost blew our cover by mentioning Nate."

         He tilted his head. "Nate? Oh..." His face became somber. "Oh right… your husband. He was a Nate too…"

         "This house of theirs really made me believe for a second that the bombs never happened. Like I was back in my old life."

         "Yeah, it's quite a treasure, isn't it?" he said softly. "Maybe that's why I felt compelled to keep hanging around them."

         "Well, I'm glad you did, cause… I needed this.” She sighed.

         "A large overbearing family prying into your love life?" he muttered.

         “Just like my household.” She laughed. “But it’s not just that, I… If I get Shaun back--”

         “ _When,_ ” Nick assured.

         “ _When..._ Shaun's back... this is the world I'm going to have to raise him in. There's no going home further than the… ruins of our dream home. He’s not going to even know that there was civilization before this-- that he was  _there_. So.” She took a breath as Nick watched with concern. “I needed to know that people can just... have a normal life. Thrive. Have  _kids_ , raise their family.”

         “Spend their old age worrying over trivial old world guff like ‘who's getting married and when’,” Nick offered.

         “Exactly,” she said with a smile. "Y'know... all this kinda answered a question I was too afraid to ask."

         "A question?"

         "They've known you better than I do,  _for decades_ , so... I guess you can still fall in love, huh?"

         "What..." He seemed uneasy. "Why do you say that?"

         "They've been waiting for you to start dating someone, so, uh..." Trepidation began filling her voice. "I... I just thought that would mean... you..." He stared at the wall, silently puffing on his cigarette. She found the response, or lack of, disquieting. "...  _Can_ you?"

         After a few moments he gazed at her curiously. "I dunno. If I can't fall in love, I guess that'd make the name poetic irony, huh?"

         "I'm sorry."

         "There you go again. Why be sorry?"

         "Not about whether you can or can't fall in love, but because I'm making assumptions and being intrusive."

         "It's OK. I've told you before; you're a far cry from how insensitive others can be with their intrusiveness." He gave her a small smile. "Besides, isn't being a good detective making assumptions based on the clues?"

         She laughed softly. "So what do they say about me?"

         "Hmm?"

         "The clues, good detective."

         He exhaled a trail of smoke and met her eye. "You don't know what you want. Which makes sense, being in a brand new world like this, but something tells me you've always been that way."

         She gulped.

         He frowned. "Was that... too much?"

         She shook her head.

         "Don't worry,” he said. "Nick was kind of the same way. I'm still trying to figure it out for him."

         "That's... not as comforting as you think. You've had two lifetimes already."

         " _Mmn._ Guess you're right." He cringed. "Well... maybe now we can try to figure things out together."

         She nodded, then looked up at him. "You were great out there, by the way."

         "Ah, it wasn't so tough. Just took the real story and flipped the genre a little."

         "Hey, uh... what did you mean by I was the girl you wished were in the novels?"

         "Oh. Well, for one you're capable. Autonomous. You're not just pretty decoration for someone else's story, y'know. Not a love interest, or a plot device, but a real contender. This is your parable, and we're all just the side players."

         "That… That's really nice of you to say."

         "What, it's true."

         "I just… spent most of my time being kind of a sheep, y'know? Living life the way I was supposed to. It wasn't til I was forced to fend for myself that… I dunno…"

         "Well, what is all this, but a fresh start?"

         She nodded and let out a yawn.

         He straightened up. "Goodness, it's late. I'm ruining your sleep, aren't I?"

         "No,” she said in a small voice. She enjoyed her conversations with Nick.

         "You think I'd really learn by now you're a human who needs rest,” he lamented. "There was a reason I came in here, and it wasn't to get lost in chatter... though I suppose I also wanted a chance to be real with you after lying through our teeth all night." He sighed. "The fact that you went all in with this ruse really proved what a solid friend you are."

         "Well, we're partners, right?"

         "I was debating whether calling you my 'partner' was too easily misconstrued, but... you really  _are_ , and not just in the professional sense."

         "Nick, you're more than a friend to me. You're like... family."

         He gave a bright smile, his gaze averting to the floor. "Jeez..."

         "I feel like... I'm building something for myself again."

         "You and I kind of have a unique perspective here, don't we?” His grin faded slightly. “Being... separated from our families by 200 years, a bullet, and a bomb."

         "Yeah,” she said quietly. "But you  _have_ a family, Nick, here in this house. Don't forget them."

         "I won't... I'll be better." He looked at her tentatively. "And... you're a part of it too. My family, I mean."

         She giggled mirthfully but swallowed hard, trying to keep her emotions in check.

         "Anyway,” he continued. “Again, thanks for being a good sport. You did a bang-up performance out there."

         "It's not so hard to pretend to be in love with you, Valentine."

         He laughed and then took a long drag from his cigarette. She wiped her eyes.

         "You OK, hun?" he asked.

         "Mmhmm..." She sniffed. "Just a lil tired I guess."

         "Is kind of a shame we aren't sharing a room. I enjoy your presence, even when you're sleeping." He stood up. "Maybe I'll take a walk around the property for nostalgia's sake."

         "Well, if you miss me, my door is always open. Here, there, anywhere."

         "I'll keep that in mind." He leaned on the bed frame. "You get some rest. We should head out early if we can. If they catch us, they'll probably wanna cram a stack of pancakes down your throat."

         "I like pancakes."

         "It's a trap. They're tryin'a put you in a food coma so you stay longer." He smirked. "I'll cook up pancakes when we get home."

         "You'd do that for me?" She simpered.

         "I'd do a heck of a lot more than that for you, kid." He winked. "You just say the word, and it's yours."

         She hmm'd pensively, then gave him an intense stare.

         "Berry pancakes."

         He laughed. "Sure thing, doll.”

         ---

         The scent of black coffee stirred her awake, though only enough for Nora to sniff the air before deciding Sanctuary Hills, and the world, didn’t need her just now. Nothing on the schedule save for personal chores. No jobs with Nick, no tasks for the Minutemen, no favors for her neighbors, the kitchen well stocked.

         On further consideration... it  _did_ smell amazing. A torrid and alluring seductor in liquid form, and if she had one vice, one familiar indulgence that carried from her previous life to the next, it was a hot mug of pitch dark goodness. Perhaps that was why Codsworth tended a dead garden, why Nick could burn through a pack of cigarettes despite the nicotine being lost on him; habitual comfort. Nora rolled over in her bed, pinning a pillow atop her ear in attempts to drown out the bird songs and the clattering sounds in her kitchen.

         Clattering?

          _Coffee?_

         Propping herself up with her sleep-stricken limbs, Nora pluckt her glasses from the side-table, clumsily pushing them onto her face as if she’d see a whole new world. The bedroom remained ramshackle, musty and water-damaged, with yellowing paint chipping from the walls. The waterproof curtains Nick crafted for her still decorated the broken windows. So the explanation wasn’t as fantastical as she’d hoped. Time for logic.

         She’d implored Codsworth not to bother in his morning routines of yore unless specifically asked. It made her feel a bit too privileged over the wastelanders who now resided in her old neighborhood. Perhaps today the request had slipped his mind... if that was even possible for a machine like him. Nora dragged herself out of bed and grabbed a light blanket to swathe her.

         As she languidly moved through the small hallway, she could hear a sizzling noise.

         “Cods...” She yawned, squinting in the morning light. “What are--” She stopped short, blinking her eyes once more. “Nick...?”

         Nick looked over his shoulder to meet her gaze, while cooking something on the stove. “Good morning,” he said cheerfully. He was sans coat, with both shirt sleeves rolled up.

         Still groggy, she wasn’t sure if this was a dream. “Nick,” she repeated, as if he might disappear.

         “You’re in luck,” he continued. “Fresh stock of berries from Abernathy. I say berries loosely-- it’s Mutfruit-- but for all intents and purposes, it’s just mutated blackberry.” He paused. “I think.”

         She rubbed her eyes. “What?”

         He turned to her, and she could now discern he was also wearing her apron. It was a size too small. “Berry pancakes, that’s what you said, right?” He motioned to a stack on her kitchen island she hadn’t noticed.

         “Oh!” She clasped her hands. “Yeah!”

         “Can’t claim to be a good chef, I uh, can’t  _truly_ taste. But I do enjoy the process of it. Luckily the only skill this requires is precision timing, and I’ve got a whole processor for that.” He gestured to his forehead.

         “A man in my kitchen making me breakfast? Feels like old times,” she said as she took a seat across from him.

         He chuckled, placing a mug of coffee in front of her. “These scents invoke memory. Impressions of... I dunno, feeling safe, I suppose,” he replied. “Can’t really put a finger on why.”

         “Maybe it reminds you of mornings with someone you love,” she suggested, before piling a few pancakes on her plate.

         “Oh, uh... Yeah, you... might be onto something there.”

         She took a bite of the fluffy cake, the sweet berry juice bursting in her parched mouth, cooked to perfection and incredibly satisfying to her pre-war tastebuds.

         “These are really good, Nick,” she said with a slightly incredulous giggle. “Mine always come out dry.”

         “Thanks. Again; computer brain.”

         “Maybe you used to cook for her.”

         “Maybe. Specifics are... fuzzy,” Nick said forlornly. “Since everything comes back to me in flashes. Over six decades there’ve been a lot of ‘em, but still... not every detail has come to light.”

         “Someday you’ll figure it all out.”

         “Eh, some days I think I’d rather not. It’s all... reminders of things that aren’t  _mine._ ” He paused for a moment as Nora chewed. “That said, I do look back on the old times fondly. Recalling songs, books, and films is... oddly comforting. We’ve always used them to cope, in a sense. Though, maybe it’s a different kind of coping in my case-- and yours.”

         “Do you miss it, like I do?”

         “Often. It was really hard at first, but people can adapt to anything with time. You will too, hun.”

         “It’s so weird, I keep realizing how much stuff is just gone, y’know? No TV, no drive-thrus, no cars.”

         “No jets to Paris,” Nick joked.

         She laughed. “No government corruption, no martial law, no threat of foreign invasion.” She made a face. “Life wasn’t so idyllic.”

         “Heh, don’t I know it. Nostalgia’s a hell of a drug.”

         “My husband and I had crafted such a pristine life for ourselves. We really wanted to be that flawless picket fenced ideal to makeup for the world going to hell. Part of me hated it. But part of me wanted that control.”

         “Oh boy, do I feel ya there too.”

         “Sometimes all I want is that chance to live out that corny domestic fantasy.”

         “Never got that. Not even the wedding.”

         “I’m sorry,” she said softly.

         “It’s alright. You should feel more sorry for Nick. He lost his girl, his individuality, and then his life, all within a few months.”

         She nodded joylessly. Early in their friendship, she’d noticed how Nick constantly flip-flopped on whether he treated himself and the human Nick Valentine as two different entities or the same. An endless identity crisis, that differed day by day, sometimes even by hour. Despite being an empath, she was well-aware she’d never truly comprehend the toil such an existential dilemma put on him.

         But to her, he was just Nick. Her confidante. Her protector. Her dear friend. What he ‘technically’ was had no bearing on her feelings. Born or built, a ghost or a program, she loved him just the same.

         “Maybe this is your second chance,” she said after a bout of silence and ruminative chewing. He eyed her inquisitively. “ _Our_ second chance,” she clarified. “To be the people we want to be. To be as true to ourselves as possible, and not have the regrets our old selves did.”

         “I, uh... never really thought of it that way. I guess opening up the agency was a necessity, but... no one made me commit myself to the, uh... aesthetic.”

         “Well I’m glad you did commit, cause I like it.” Her eyes twinkled. “You have good taste in lotsa things.”

         “Oh, do go on,” Nick snarked.

         “Neon for example. I  _really_ like things that glow.”

         “Do you?” he queried, and she got stuck in his luminous gaze again.

         “Yeah, I'm like a moth to a flame,” she replied, waiting for his usual reflex of bashfully breaking eye contact, but his remained locked on as if trying to read her thoughts. “Should I put that drawing on the fridge?” she asked, quickly changing the subject.

         “What? Oh jeez, no.” His stare flickered away. “You can toss it if you want.”

         “ _Nick,_ I'm not gonna throw out something your 'relation' drew for me,” she scoffed.

         “Yeah, well, don't you think if people saw it it'd cause a lot of confusion?”

         “Exactly. It'd be hilarious.” She grinned. Nick laughed and looked at his feet nervously. “Don't worry, I'm not gonna put it on the fridge. But I am gonna keep it, ‘cause it's cruel to throw out things children make for you.”

         "You're a sweetheart.”

         “Well, I _am_ a mom. Technically.” The lump returned to her throat.

         “We’re gonna find your kid,” Nick said softly. “You’ll have heaps of drawings to put up before you know it. Who knows, maybe you’ll have birthed the next Picasso.”

         “This world does need a little more culture,” she replied.

         “Yeah, can’t let Pickman be the only one settin’ up galleries,” Nick griped.

         Nora stuck out her tongue in disgust. She thought it over. “Can  _you_ draw?”

         “I can copy. It ain’t the same. Heh, story of my ‘life’, huh?” he said with air-quotes.

         Nora frowned. “You always have to make everything depressing.”

         “Sorry, bad habit.” He leaned on the counter slightly. “Anyway... Thanks for, uh... letting me make you breakfast and pretend for a while that life is normal.”

         “Oh yes, waking up to breakfast is  _such_  a drag,” she said. “Wish it was every day.”

         “Well...” he trailed off.

         “Hmm?”

         “Nothing. Just a silly thought,” he replied. She smiled at him. He averted his gaze as if keeping secrets. “Well... I hope I didn’t muck up your plans for the day.”

         “I was just gonna sleep in like a lump.”

         “I can get out of your hair if you like--”

         “You think I’m gonna kick out my best guy?” she balked. “Send him all the way home after he walked eight hours just to make me pancakes? _No,_ hang out with me. You’re always welcome here.”

         To say she could see light in his eyes was stating the obvious, but still, there was another sort of glow within them.

         “Well, the weather  _is_ getting nicer. What say we have a leisurely stroll once you’ve finished, off the beaten path. When do we do that?”

         “Sounds awesome.” She smiled.

         ---

         Dogmeat couldn’t see the two taking a stroll and resist tagging along in excitement. They crossed the footbridge that lead out of Sanctuary and took a turn at the statue, following the river.

         There was a lushness near the water source that Nora hadn’t anticipated. Amongst the usual carrot blossoms outlaid patches of vibrant grass and tiny wildflowers with crowded petals. Of course, till now she’d only witnessed the seasons where the foliage died and then hibernated, but the sight of green gave her hope. Perhaps the ‘scorched earth’ was not as devastated as she’d thought.

         Wind rushed through the newly leafed trees as the trio wound around fallen logs and towards a slightly denser canopy, Dogmeat absolutely enraptured by the fresh perfumes of spring.

         “So Nick, how do people communicate long distance these days? Just radio?”

         “Usually. Well, only if you have the equipment, which is hard to get unless you’re in a city with a radio tower. But we have a postal service, albeit it's unreliable as heck.”

         “Writing letters always made me feel like a wife from one of those history documentaries. ‘When will my husband return from war?’” she said dramatically.

         “What  _did_ your husband do?”

         “War.” She raised an eyebrow.

         “I meant...  _in_ the war,” he replied sheepishly.

         “Boots on the ground. 108th Infantry Regiment. He was a veteran, actually. Decorated. Honorable discharge. He didn’t work after that, other than some speaking gigs, but we didn't really need the money.”

         “A military man. Noble.”

         “Not so sure. Look where it got us,” she said, gesturing to a tree that remained very much dead. Nick glanced at her curiously. “I'm not speaking ill of  _him_ ,” she added hastily. “He joined up because he wanted to help. Nate was the kind of guy who couldn't stand idly by. So yeah...” She smiled. “Noble.”

         “Well, y’know what’s even more noble?”

         “What?”

         “A househusband.”

         Nora laughed. “Yeah... He was really excited about being a stay-at-home dad.”

         “He sounds like a standup guy.”

         “He is... he was,” she said. “Sometimes I think it should have been him who woke up. He had combat training. He was more suited for all this. What am I? A  _lawyer_.”

         “Don't sell yourself short. You were thrown into this completely unprepared and you're still here. And think of how many situations you spared bloodshed because of your wits and words. He'd be proud of you. I know I am.”

         “Thanks,” she said quietly. She was appreciative but still having trouble accepting such praise. “So... What did you do, Nick? I mean, besides the whole detective thing.”

         “Chicago PD’s organized crime department. Nick never had the stomach for homicide. He was too sensitive. Suppose that makes me sensitive too. It was less the deceased that bothered him and more the people left behind.” He paused. “Guess I got left behind too.”

         “The idea of Nate dying while on deployment was something I had to learn to accept. And I was good with it for a while, because I knew if he had to go he'd want it to be that way. Dying a hero. I was so relieved when he was discharged, though... But I know he was bummed he couldn't continue to serve. Dying at home, that... we hadn’t prepared for that.”

         “Yeah. Yeah that was... something Nick and Jenny had to deal with too. Well, she did. The potential of death on the job was something she understood since day one. But I... I never prepared for losing  _her_... Not once did the scenario cross my mind.”

         “I'm sorry.”

         “It's... It's not my pain. I mean, I feel it, but it's Nick's. He... Well...” Nick got quiet for a moment. “Hey. If it makes you feel any better... I think Nate did die a hero. Even if it  _was_ at home. He protected your baby. That's selfless. That's... love.”

         “Thanks... You’re right.” Nora sighed with a tired smile. “I just... get hung up on a career soldier being the one to go over me, I forget he would’ve done anything to make sure that I got out alive. He would’ve seen himself as a failure if I hadn’t.”

         “He _was_ on the battlefield. ‘Cause when those bombs started dropping, well... we technically all were. N-Not me, though, I, uh... skipped that part.” He gave a morose chuckle. “Actually, I was  _never_ in the old world, I--”

         “Nick...” She stopped and grabbed a gentle hold of his sleeve. “Listen... technicalities aside, you share the emotional toil of all those memories you have. I’m an empath. I feel pain for others, and that pain I absorb from them is legitimate too.”

         “Interesting way to put it.”

         “Do you disagree?”

         “No, it’s not that but...” He gave her a skeptical smile. “You can’t fix someone in a day.”

         “Of course not. Which is why we’re going to be friends forever. Right?” she said cloyingly.

         “Sure. Whatever excuse I can get after I finish your case,” he said. “I’m still lookin’ into everything I can, y’know. Askin’ everyone I know-- everyone who will talk to me, at least. All it takes is one little breadcrumb.” He looked over at Dogmeat sniffing a thicket obsessively. “With me and him around, what can’t we turn up?”

         Dogmeat lifted his head and spotted something near the water.

         “Oh-- look at that,” Nick said in a whisper. He pointed in the distance to a pair of radstags stopping at the riverside to graze on the long reeds. “A ma and her kid.”

         Nora watched keenly. The mutated creatures were bizarre to behold but had it been their pre-war cousins she would’ve found the scene majestic and picturesque. Especially so close to her home.

         “Maybe it’s a sign that two others might be reunited soon,” Nick offered.

         The radstag doe’s useless polymelic limbs twitched as one of her heads chewed and the other kept Nick and Nora under surveillance.

         “Am I the only one who thinks they’re creepy?” Nora murmured.

         “Oh hush,” he mumbled, gently elbowing her. “We’re havin’ a moment and you’re ruinin’ it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading and every commenter gives me life I adore you. I have so much fun writing for yawl and I hope you're having fun with me on the Slowest Slow Burn That Ever Burned.
> 
> Thanks to [seaweedredandbrown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedredandbrown/pseuds/seaweedredandbrown) and [Coldharbour](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coldharbour) for beta-reading.
> 
> Plugging [my main blog](http://television-for-dinner.tumblr.com/tagged/fic+stuff) and [my art/fanworks blog](http://tommytonebender.tumblr.com) here, sidebar yadda yadda help a kid out.


End file.
